


Five times Nishinoya kabedons Asahi, and one time Asahi kabedons Nishinoya

by IHealRages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi blushes a lot, Boyfriends, Cute, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Height Differences, Kisses, M/M, i love them, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Nishinoya finds a new way to make Asahi blush, he takes full advantage.Asahi is just a flustered mess.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	Five times Nishinoya kabedons Asahi, and one time Asahi kabedons Nishinoya

-

(1)

The first time it happened had actually been an accident. 

It was late, their practice had just ended and the sounds of cicadas chirping from outside filled the evening air. Asahi smiled as he tugged his gym shirt over his head, his fingers fumbling over the fabric of his tie as he changed back into his school uniform. 

The rest of the team were in the volleyball club-room too, chatting with glee as they discussed the upcoming training camp. They would finally be able to meet up with Nekoma and the other teams from Tokyo again. So, of course, Hinata was bursting with excitement.

“I’m locking up soon guys,” Daichi announced, standing in the doorway as he waited for them to leave. Kageyama and Hinata raced out in another one of their competitions, and a few others followed behind at a much slower pace. Asahi chuckled as he finished doing up his tie.

 _‘Where is my water bottle?_ ’ he thought, gazing around for the missing item. He could have sworn he’d brought it up with him, but it wasn’t in his bag. 

_‘Ah!’_ there it was. He knelt down by the lockers to grab the item, wondering how it had gotten on the floor in the first place. But, everything was always so chaotic in their club-room that it made sense things appeared where they shouldn’t be. 

Picking up the bottle, he began to move to get back up, but paused as a shadow fell over him and the warm presence of another body pressed almost right against his side.

Looking up in surprise, his face heated at the sight. 

Nishinoya was in front of him, for once seeming taller as his arm reached out to the open locker just above Asahi’s head.

Butterflies sprang up in his chest. 

Their faces were close and an embarrassing squeak left Asahi’s lips from the juxtaposition of their usual placements.

His boyfriend blinked, looking down at him as if only just realising he was there. There were a few moments where they just stared at each other, and Asahi was certain that his face was getting redder by the second. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

Nishinoya’s face suddenly broke into a twisted grin, and the locker against Asahi’s side felt cold as the sensation came over him of being the prey caught in a predator's trap. 

“Hey baby, what are you doing on my side of the locker room?”

Asahi squeaked out another embarrassing sound that couldn’t even be made into real words, glad that he was already on the floor because his legs were jelly. There were several laughs from the remaining room occupants but he could hardly focus on them as the world faded away and Nishinoya leaned in closer, his eyes sparkling as they bore into him. 

“Well, see you tomorrow beautiful!” the smaller boy chuckled, his voice lower than it normally was. Asahi could have sworn he was doing this on purpose as he smoothly pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

His boyfriend finally removed his hand, which was now holding the sports bag he’d likely been reaching for in the first place, and he turned away, shouting at Tanaka to wait as he ran out of the room. 

Asahi sat in the corner for several more minutes before Daichi glared at him. 

“Come on Asahi, I need to lock up!” 

“R-right,” he mumbled as he grabbed his bag to leave, still wearing his gym leggings and trainers that he’d never managed to get out of as he shuffled out of the room. 

For once he was glad that Nishinoya was smaller than him, he felt that his boyfriend would have far too much power if he was tall. 

  
  
  


-

(2)

To Asahi’s chagrin, his boyfriend always loved to make him flustered, so after that first highly embarrassing time, the annoying brat had just kept on doing it... not even caring where they were! 

Although, to be fair, he should have been expecting something to happen when Nishinoya came into his classroom during lunch… Not that Nishinoya didn’t come to his classroom often, only this time there was a slight twist to his lips that felt… heated... 

Taking his wrists, Noya pulled him towards the back of class. Though it was strange, his mind was distracted with math homework and thoughts of volleyball practice.

Blinking down at his boyfriend he asked, “What’s wrong Noy—?”

He froze, the sudden leg that slammed against him wasn’t painful, but a huge shock that sent shivers up his spine. Noya's foot rested on Asahi’s shoulder even as the smaller boy leaned precariously forwards with his hands against the wall on either side of his waist. 

Breath catching in his throat, he stiffened as the shoe that rested on his shoulder dug in a little and Nishinoya grinned up at him. 

“W-wh-what are you doing?!” Asahi flustered, pressing his back against the wall but having nowhere to run from the sharp eyes of his boyfriend.

“Super move: Kabedon Thunder!” Nishinoya shouted in the dumb way he announced his volleyball attacks, his leg straight and pressed up against him in an incredible feat of flexibility that Asahi wasn’t sure he’d be able to do himself. 

His brain was spinning, his boyfriend was an idiot. Was it even a kabedon with your leg? Didn’t you need the ‘donnn’ sound against the wall to make it kabedon… 

Chewing his lip, Asahi was very aware of the cold that seeped through his back and met the heat of his boyfriend’s leg spreading out against him. He almost wanted to reach up and grab it. Nishinoya’s uniform had fallen to reveal his black socks and a sliver of skin from his ankles. 

“Don’t you like it, babe?” Nishinoya grinned, clearly watching his gaze. Asahi swallowed, fighting the blush that spread through his chest and up to his ears as he looked away in a daze. 

“I-no- I mean, I don’t not l-like it, but we're in class!” he mumbled, voice low as he failed to not draw the attention of their classmates who were already watching them with small chuckles. 

Nishinoya’s arms wound around Asahi’s neck and he made a sound of protest in the back of his throat as he was pulled down, their nose’s brushing together. 

There was a churning in his stomach and he felt like he was about to explode.

Several students had their phones out and Asahi wanted to bury his head in the dirt. If photos or videos of them circulated around the school he was going to… to… to make Nishinoya pay on their next date!!! 

Their breaths mingled together as Nishinoya laughed at him, brushing their noses together again in cute Eskimo kisses. 

Asahi could smell the mint toothpaste on his boyfriend’s breath, and a fear of what his own might smell like shot through him, but his boyfriend wiped away his thoughts with a wide grin.

Taking a hold of Asahi’s tie, his boyfriend pulled him down so their lips met and Asahi squeaked into the mouth covering his.

Pulling away, Nishinoya was giggling, the sound making the butterflies in his lungs attack in a frenzy, and he just knew he was burning red from the heat steaming off his face. 

His boyfriend finally removed his leg from him and brushed himself off. 

“See you at practice, sweetheart,” Nishinoya grinned, walking out of the classroom like nothing had happened. 

“Nhghh,” he answered in what was supposed to be the words: _‘CURSE YOU NOYA, STOP EMBARRASSING ME!!!’_

His friends stared at him from their seats and he sank down to the floor, burying his face in his arms. It turned out Nishinoya was already too powerful. He flushed red as the echoes of Nishinoya’s shouting rang in his ears. He really loved his stupid boyfriend. 

-

(3)

They had a day off from practice today, not that any of them ever listened to that. Walking towards the gym, Asahi sighed as he wondered which idiots were in there training instead of taking a rest as Ukai-sensei had asked them to. The doors were open and he heard voices from inside. 

“Ne, Noya-senpai! Teach me how to kabedon!!” 

_‘…What is happening and why am I walking towards it?_ ’ Asahi groaned because, of course it was his idiot in there. Where had Hinata even learned about kabedon? He prayed that it wasn’t a fad going around. 

Shaking his head, he peeked his head into the gym. Nishinoya had his hands on his hips, laughing and practically shining with his usual ecstatic grin. “Ahaha, call me senpai again!” 

“Senpai!!” Hinata shouted, matching the small libero’s energy with ease. 

“...Hinata-kun,” Asahi mumbled, interrupting the two as he stared at the small middle blocker. They turned to him with matching wide eyes. “Why would you want to know that?”

“As a weapon!” the redhead shouted with no hesitation.

“...No,” he groaned, shaking his head at the tiny human battering ram. “Wait… against who?” as long as Hinata wasn’t dumb enough to say Kageyama or some other volleyball player that would probably scream if he came at them with that… then maybe it would be okay… maybe Hinata had a girl or boy he liked and was curious for genuine reasons.

Hinata hummed, crossing his arms and scrunching his eyes together as he thought far too hard about the question. “Ah!” he shouted, snapping his fingers. “Ushijima-san!” 

Asahi wanted to curl up and cry as Nishinoya burst into tears of laughter. 

“You’ve come to the right person, Hinata-kouhai!” Nishinoya grinned, turning to Asahi with a wicked look that caused goosebumps to rise all over his arms. “Asahi! Stay right there!” 

“Huh?!?” 

Nishinoya stormed up to him, slamming his hands down against the gymnasium walls on either side of his waist. Asahi’s heart jumped out of his throat as his boyfriend pressed against him with no discomfort whatsoever.

Cursing himself, he made a promise to never stand by any walls ever again!!! NEVER AGAIN!!!

Hinata was staring at them both with a wide open expression, and Asahi hunched over, covering his face with his hands as he felt heat rise to his face. ‘ _Why, why, why was Nishinoya so shameless!?!’_

“See you have to make the DONNN!!! sound!” Nishinoya grinned, choosing to lecture Hinata despite their positions. 

“Ooooohhh!!!!” Hinata shouted. 

There were butterflies in Asahi’s stomach, but they were more like birds with how light and fluttery he felt. Desperately attempting to grasp control over the situation, Asahi moved his fingers to glare at them both from behind his hands.

The first year’s eyes were full of stars, and it was mortifying. 

Nishinoya just grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of his hands before pulling away and turning back to their excited kouhai. “Once you’ve done that, you can kiss them as much as you like!” 

“O-only if you are dating them!!!” Asahi shouted, feeling like he was the only voice of reason in this place. Where was Sugawara when you needed him?!? 

“Oh yeah, make sure you’re dating them first,” Nishinoya agreed, as if that had only just occurred to him. Asahi groaned louder, shuffling out of the gym before his head burst from the blood pumping through his face. 

It wasn’t like Nishinoya needed to do that in order for them to kiss! He could just ask like a normal person instead of making his head turn into a white noise machine!!

But… well, at least he was starting to get used to it, and it wasn’t so bad when there weren’t as many people around to stare at them...  
  
  


-

(4)

Asahi took a deep breath, putting his wet shoes in his locker and slipping on his school ones. The rain had started up the moment he’d left his house and although his umbrella saved his bag and hair (thank God it would have become a tangled mess) he was too tall for it to protect his legs. 

Sighing, he considered changing into his gym shorts to let his uniform dry out a little bit, but as he was making his decision a hand hit him in the back. 

“Asahi!!!” 

Turning away from his locker, he took in Nishinoya’s dripping wet hair and shining eyes. 

“Noya… you… did you forget your umbrella again?” Asahi asked, staring at his drenched kitten of a boyfriend and wondering how he could look so positive about it.

“Yeah!” his boyfriend shouted with absolutely no regret in his voice. There were droplets of water dripping from his hair down his neck, and his uniform was soaked through. 

“A-ah,” Asahi replied, turning away from the sopping wet libero and going into his locker to fish out a hand towel. 

It wasn’t the first time the boy had done this. In fact Nishinoya never liked to bring his umbrella because he claimed that he forgot to take it with him after school. Several times he’d tried to avoid the rain droplets by rolling as if they were playing volleyball… 

“Come here,” Asahi muttered, dropping the towel on Nishinoya’s head and rubbing the soft, wet locks. 

Nishinoya frowned up at him from under the towel, one eye closed as Asahi smoothed his hands through the drenched curls, it was adorable. “Asahiii, l can do that myself,” the libero grumbled with a small blush that sent a cupid’s arrow straight through his heart.

Asahi chuckled as his boyfriend shook his damp head, his hair fluffing up with curls as it began to dry. “We should head to class,” he muttered, collecting his bag and closing his locker. 

He needed to escape before the cuteness overpowered him. 

“Wait, I need to do something first,” Nishinoya hummed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the end of the lockers. He jumped up on the step of the entryway. 

“Wha—” Asahi jolted as his boyfriend slammed his hands down either side of his head with a loud crash. 

“N-noya…” Asahi mumbled. _‘No… it was too early for this.’_

“I need my morning kiss first, darling!” Nishinoya grinned, somehow completely comfortable in his wet clothes that he was now pressing against him. 

Why did Noya keep doing this? And why did his face heat up every time!?! Asahi looked away. Resolute that he was not going to make an idiot of himself this time! He wasn’t!!! 

Fingers pressed under his chin, turning him back to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Oi, I’m right here,” Nishinoya grumbled, voice low in his throat as he leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. Noya shouldn’t be allowed to stand on things. At least with their usual heights he didn’t have to worry about their faces getting so close together. 

“Ah, sorry,” Asahi mumbled out of habit, flustering harder when Nishinoya glared at him. “A-anyway, you need to stop doing this,” he blushed. He was starting to become used to the cold against his back, but the soft hand still stroking his cheek made him squirm. 

“Kiss,” Nishinoya growled, moving closer to his face and sticking his bottom lip out at him. 

Asahi huffed out a laugh, stepping closer to kiss his boyfriend because all the leaning wasn’t so effective when Noya looked as though he was going to fall off the step. 

They kissed soft and gentle, Nishinoya caught his lower lip with his teeth and he could feel the grin against his lips. This was just unfair... 

The moment it ended Asahi dodged under his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Now class!” he said, making his escape before any late students came in and he had to die of embarrassment again. 

“Ehhhh,” the libero whined behind him. “I’ll get you next time!!!” 

Get him?!? WHAT DID THAT EVEN MEAN?!??!?

-

(5)

This was Asahi’s life now. His boyfriend was insistent on finding ways to kabedon him, even going so far as to have Tanaka lift him up so he was taller. The height wasn’t needed; Every time the smaller player pressed up against him, it was too much! 

And Noya insisted on bringing their faces together in creative ways every time. It was just… so much heat. 

“Ne! Asahi! Tanaka won’t help me with my homework!! Let me come over and copy yours!!”

Asahi gave him a look and his boyfriend rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. “Well maybe not copy,” Nishinoya pouted. “But help me please?” 

“Can’t you ask Ennoshita? Or someone else in second year?” he asked, not against Nishinoya coming over, but lately his boyfriend had been in a… let’s-make-Asahi’s-face-explode kind of a mood. 

“He left already!!!” 

“Ah,” he mumbled, blushing at the thought of being alone in his room with Nishinoya. He shook his head trying to rid himself of his nerves. There was no reason to worry. They were dating, _dating._

“Asahi?” 

“You can come over,” he smiled, chewing his lip. It was only homework anyway, and maybe cuddling, no embarrassment necessary. 

They walked together. Nishinoya rambled about his day as Asahi listened with a smile he couldn’t seem to get rid of. Which only got bigger when Noya linked their fingers together and swung their arms as they walked. 

PDA wasn’t very common around here, at least when Nishinoya wasn’t embarrassing the life out of him with kabedons, so they very rarely held hands and the warmth of their palms together made Asahi’s heart soar.

Entering his home at last, Asahi called out, “I’m home.” 

After a few sounds of pots and pans, he heard the reply of his mother from the kitchen. “Welcome home!” 

“Nishinoya’s here, we’re going to do some homework,” he said as his mother peeked around the doorway to them. Noya waved, grinning as usual. His mother liked him, fortunately. Although she didn’t seem to understand his constant energy any more than Asahi did. 

“What did you need to get done?” Asahi asked, putting his bag down as they entered his room. 

“Just some worksheets, English and stuff,” his boyfriend smiled, pulling out some books and setting up on the kotatsu in the middle of the room. 

Asahi smiled, sitting with him. He might as well get his own work done while Noya worked on his. They sat mostly in silence, Noya sometimes whining that he didn’t understand. Asahi laughed as he did his best to explain. He wasn’t as smart as Daichi or Suga, but the second year work wasn’t quite as hard as third year. 

“Asahi?”

“Hm?” he hummed, finishing his worksheet. He didn’t notice Nishinoya getting closer to him until the boy was practically in his lap and he blushed bright red, dropping his pencil. 

“Wh-what are yo—?” Nishinoya pushed his chest, crawling on top of him with his legs either side of his waist, he smacked his hands down on the floor with far too much enthusiasm.

Asahi’s spirit left his body as his boyfriend pressed against him and he ceased to exist.

“Did you know that a horizontal kabedon is called a yukadon!” 

“T-that’s not real!!” Asahi flustered, shoving a hand into Nishinoya’s face as if that would stop the ridiculous and embarrassing things he was saying and doing. 

His boyfriend just started giggling at him, not at all affected by the palm in his face. His arms still either side of Asahi's head and chests pressed flush together; He was effectively being straddled.

“You’re really cute!” Nishinoya grinned, finding his way around his hand and leaning forward so they could brush noses. 

“No I‘m not!” Asahi squeaked. He _knew_ Noya had been doing this on purpose, he never used to bring their faces this close together before!! They hadn’t kissed this much before either… though that change wasn’t bad...

“I love you,” the libero grinned, burying his face into his neck, and Asahi felt fingers thread into his hair. Huffing out a breath, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“I love you too, Noya… so please stop embarrassing me,” he flushed, feeling the heat radiating off his own face.

Nishinoya giggled against his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. “It’s not embarrassing, it’s adorable!”

 _‘Not embarrassing for you Noya!!’_ Asahi continued to blush, pressing his nose into his boyfriend's soft hair. 

“Idiot,” Asahi mumbled against him. He loved this idiot. 

-

(+1)

“YES!!!!” Asahi shouted as the whistle blew, marking them the winners of the match. 

Hinata screamed his name, leaping into his side with cries of excitement because they’d WON!! A long game with a ridiculous deuce at the end, but the final strike was his, and even their blockers couldn't stop him this time! 

He felt a few pats on the back from his teammates, but he was so far in cloud nine that he barely registered anything but his own euphoria.

Fire bubbled in his chest, the slight soreness of the final ball still stinging his hand as he grinned, staring at the net with a dopey excitement. This was how it felt, to be the ace. 

Lining up with the others, they bowed to their opponents and left the stadium quickly to make room for the next match. The grin plastered on his face didn’t leave even as they walked through the halls towards their bus home, despite knowing they had more matches tomorrow, nothing could bring him down at that moment. 

There was a soft touch against his back and he stopped, turning around to see his boyfriend grinning up at him. 

“Asahi! You were amazing!!” Nishinoya sparkled, stars in his eyes and expression so soft and open it tugged on the brunette’s heart strings. 

Within seconds he’d pushed the smaller player against the wall with a loud thump as his hands landed either side of Nishinoya’s head. His boyfriend stared up at him with surprise written all over his face. 

He gazed down, unable to stop his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Noya,” he smiled, butterflies fluttering up a storm in his stomach as he leaned in, kissing his wide-eyed boyfriend with all the passion filling his head. 

Their make-out lasted a few seconds before he pulled away at the sound of a wolf whistle behind them. 

“Jesus, Asahi, I didn’t know you had it in you,” said Suga, standing off to the side. His train of thought completely broke, the position they were in dawning on him like the light of a thousand suns. 

“GET A ROOM!” Tanaka laughed, clutching his sides as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Asahi flushed bright red, jumping a foot away from Nishinoya as his head span. 

“I-that wasn’t- sh-shut up Tanaka-san!!” he blustered, turning a darker shade of red as he realised he’d kabedon’d his boyfriend in a public place without any warning. 

Nishinoya looked neutral, not giving away any sense of whether he’d enjoyed it or not, and Asahi groaned feeling the clouds of utter embarrassment wipe away his earlier excitement. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to stop existing.

“Hey.” 

He felt calloused fingers link with his, bringing his hands down from his face. Nishinoya appeared behind them, a gentle pink flush spread over his boyfriend’s cheeks as Asahi gazed at him. 

A soft chaste kiss was planted on his lips followed by his boyfriend’s beautiful grin. Ears burning, his heart beat loud in his ears, stomach flipping so hard it was almost like back when they’d had their first kiss. 

“Let's continue this when we get home,” the smaller player said, taking a hold of his wrist and dragging him through the hallway as the others continued to laugh at him. 

Maybe he should let Nishinoya stick to the kabedons, he didn’t think his heart could take it. 

-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/IHealRages  
> I've started using Twitter, though I do not post much, I have been thinking of making some polls for oneshot/fanfic ideas.  
> I definitely want to write more Haikyu and more AsaNoya so if you have any ideas for me to write, feel free to come over and talk to me!


End file.
